Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of aerial image detection and classification. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for detecting features in aerial images using disparity mapping and segmentation techniques.
Related Art
Accurate and rapid identification and estimation of objects in aerial images is increasingly important for a variety of applications. For example, roofing information is often used by construction professionals to specify materials and associated costs for both newly-constructed buildings, as well as for replacing and upgrading existing structures. Further, in the insurance industry, accurate information about construction materials and costs is critical to determining the proper costs for insuring buildings/structures.
Various software systems have been implemented to process aerial images to identify building structures and associated features thereof. However, such systems are often time-consuming and difficult to use, and require a great deal of manual input by a user. Further, such systems may not have the ability to improve results through continued usage over time.
In view of existing technology in this field, what would be desirable is a system that automatically and efficiently processes aerial images to automatically identify various types of objects in the images. Moreover, what would be desirable is a system that self-improves over time to become more accurate and efficient. Accordingly, what would be desirable, but has not yet been provided, is a system and method for detecting features in aerial images using disparity mapping and segmentation techniques which addresses these needs.